Manboth
Description Manboth is a mammoth-like creature that the Ancient Patapons fought for it's meat. It only survived due to being frozen for many years. Manboth is very large and resistant to ice, but weak against fire. Rarepons like Gyaba and Fire-based equipment will do wonders against Manboth. Dekapons aren't a bad idea, either. Manboth usually drops Level 1-4 meat, and a Demon Steak is always possible on higher levels or if it's the first time you meet it. Attacks Stomp Manboth raises its front feet up, and then slams them towards the Patapons. The damage caused by this attack is rather moderate. The PonPata song will easily avoid this attack, also attempting to stagger it might work. Tackle Manboth will speed up a bit, then run towards your Patapons. If you are far from him, it will run towards your Patapons! Hatapon can also be in danger of this attack, as it deals major damage. PonPata or DonDon can dodge this attack. Blow Away This attack starts when Manboth inflates its trunk with cold air, and afterwards, it spits it out. This attack does minor damage. DonDon may work at this point. Repelling Tusk Manboth's trunk takes on an "S"-Shape, runs forwards and rises his head up, sending Patapons flying. This attack does major/fatal damage. The PonPata song is a must, without doing it, your army will be easily beaten! Staggering this attack will take a few seconds, but that is enough for Manboth to tackle you. Always flee! Snowflake Blow After Level 10, Manboth uses Manboroth's Snowflake Blow. Manboth puts his trunk in his mouth, with his eye turning reddish, then he will blow Snowflakes from his trunk, and freeze any Patapons in range. This attack does minor-moderate damage. However, Manboth quickly will follow this attack with Tackle! Using the DonChaka is the only way to avoid almost certain death for your frontline Patapons! Freezing Roar Manboth makes a "J" with his trunk, and roars freezing everything, including himself. The damage is none, but it does freeze you. The DonChaka song will free your Patapons, making this attack just about useless. You can also take a break, as Manboth isn't going to move anywhere if it's frozen. Berserk In Patapon 3 after using the Freezing roar when you break Manboth´s Ice wall he goes into rage. I n rage his attacks becomes a lot faster, without any preparations the player most be careful. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Manboth is found very rarely on the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. He is harder than the Manboth in Patapon 2, and his ice wall around him is harder to break. Bugs and Glitches *A very strange glitch. Sometimes when he uses Freezing Roar, he freezes himself but he keeps attacking while the ice wall stays where it is. The ice wall will break, so don't worry. Trivia * Manboth is very weak against fire, so bring Gyaba Patapons and/or fire-based weapons if you have them. *Manboth is one of the few bosses that doesn't retreat, instead he uses his Freezing Roar. *In Patapon 2, Patapons can eat tusks according to Lady Meden, although they taste terrible. *If you kill Manboth just as he uses Freezing Roar, you will have to break his ice and ice armour (the coating of ice that you have to break to actually hurt him.) before he dies. *When you break the ice on his body, he raises his legs and stomp hard. However, this does no damage at all. *Manboth has six different attacks, one of the highest varieties for a boss. *In some pictures, Manboth's tusk is colored white, even though the actual color is gray. Videos thumb|300px|left|Manboth Battle thumb|left|310px Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Half-Boss Category:Mammoth